villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Labby
Labby is the main antagonist of the 2012 animated horror "comedy" anthology film Where the Dead Go to Die. He is a demonic dog that stalks and convinces a block of children to participate in hellish rituals and acts while transporting them to different dimensions and times. He was voiced by the film's director and writer Jimmy ScreamerClauz. Personality Labby seems to be the only being of intelligence in a world of idiots, as everyone around him is intellectually inept or at least misguided. Labby takes advantage of this by manipulating those around him, especially children, into sick and evil acts. He seems to thrive on demonic energy and practices, as he gains satisfaction from acts such as murder, necrophilia, bestiality, rape, drug abuse, physical and mental torture, defiling corpses, and participation in Satanic rituals. Villainous Acts *Talks a young boy into murdering his own parents, then assists him in doing so. *Told said young boy that he was doing it on behalf of God which is false. *Rips a fetus out of a pregnant woman, killing her and the child. *Partakes in bestiality with an underage boy. Once again, he tricks him into dog this on behalf of God. *Convinces a boy into a necrophiliac relation with his dead mother. *Summons gates to Hell and back. *Mentally torments a junkie. *Helps a boy make advances on an underage girl. *Rips off a man's limbs and genitals. Appearance Labby appears as a very large Black Labrador with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth. He also looks highly demonic. Gallery Images labbyangry.png|Labby assisting in killing Tommy's mother and unborn sibling. labbysmaller.jpg|"It's not my fault, Labby made me do it." deadposter.jpg|Labby on the Where the Dead Go to Die poster. Videos THE WORST ANIMATED FILM EVER - AniMat’s Classic Reviews Trivia *In a commentary, Jimmy ScreamerClauz noted that he was high on pot cookies while making the film. **He also said that the film was intended to be a dark comedy, but little to no viewers found it funny. Instead, most were revolted and frightened with some considering it the worst animated film ever made. *The movie was named the worst animated movie of all time by AniMat of Electric Dragon Productions. Labby himself, is one of the most hatable characters AniMat ever talked about. *Labby is considered a prototype (or even inspiration) for the titular character of Adult Swim's Mr. Pickles, another demonic dog associated with extremely controversial media. They also share many traits including tormenting mostly horrible people, appearing demonic in nature, committing many murders and sexual acts, and being in works reviled for many reasons. Category:Demon Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dark Forms Category:Defilers Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mascots Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mutilators Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Serial Killers Category:Oppressors Category:Stalkers Category:Summoners Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Enigmatic Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Perverts Category:Paranormal Category:Successful Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Elementals Category:Master Manipulator